Automatic step systems for recreational vehicles, motor homes, and the like are well known in the art. These systems are typically electrically-controlled and electrically-actuated to extend and retract an entryway step in response to a signal provided by an individual wishing to enter or exit the vehicle. One common system extends the step when the vehicle door is opened, and then retracts the step when the vehicle door is closed. Other systems offer a switch located just inside the vehicle door which controls the extension and retraction of the step. These systems also include a master power switch which can be used to lock the step in a given position.
Alternative systems incorporate a motor assembly for automatically-extending and retracting the step assembly. The motor rotates a pivot rod through a gear assembly which is coupled to the rod. The pivot rod moves a linkage assembly to extend and retract the steps. However, these systems can give the step a “spongy” or unstable feel. In addition, a load applied to the step tends to move the step towards the retracted position. Therefore, an improved mechanism for extending and retracting collapsible steps in recreational vehicles is needed.